


Tales of the Tempest R

by LordOfRappigs



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of the Tempest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfRappigs/pseuds/LordOfRappigs
Summary: A re-imagining of what Tales of the Tempest could have been.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a quick retelling of Tales of the Tempest fixing some of it's major plot faults. I will change events and some characters (and leave some out entirely, and maybe create new ones). I'm not actually writing it in chapter sections, so I'll just post bits of the story as I write it.

“Well, what do you think? Do we just walk right in?”  
  
The small group of travelers looked at the entrance to the large city of Janna. It was an impressive sight. The city had tall white towers, and was situated upon the edge of the ocean. The only way to get into the city was over the one bridge that led up to its gates.  
  
“Do we have any other choice?” Forest asked, replying to Tilkis. He folded his arms which made his shoulders appear even broader. Tilkis just shrugged.  
  
“Well, I don’t think anyone would really recognize us,” the girl, Rubia stated.  
  
“Unless that knight is here,” Caius pointed out. It had been an emotional and eventful few weeks for the two friends. Dark shadow monsters appeared. Caius saw his father—well, foster father—arrested for being a Lycanth, and Rubia saw her parents murdered for protecting him. The knight Lukius was responsible.  
  
Caius and Rubia fled their home after that day and eventually managed to evade the knight following them. They decided that to find Caius’s father, and to make sure Lukius was punished, that they would go to the capital city of Janna and speak to the high priest.  
  
Forest and Tilkis had joined them along the way, which was especially helpful considering the two were only children, barely teenagers. They were on a different quest: to find out what the shadow monsters were and where they were coming from. The library in Janna might hold answers. That Caius and Rubia had seem them in their town at the center of the continent intrigued them, since the monsters had only been seen in the outer lands.  
  
“Well,” Tilkis said, breaking the silence, “Shall we?”  


* * *

  
  
Tilkis was a prince from a distant country, so that meant plenty of money to bribe guards with so they didn’t need any paperwork. It was surprisingly easy for them to enter the city. Forest and Tilkis went on their way to the library, while Caius and Rubia headed to the church.  
  
The church was massive. It sat on it’s own little island of stone in the ocean apart from the main city. Walking up the bridge to it made it feel even bigger as you saw its spiral towers that nearly touched the sky.  
  
Rubia was in awe. It was almost as if all the recent pain she’d been through melted away. She had been training to be a priestess, and would have come to this church for training in the near future. Instead, she was here to get justice for her parents.  
  
Caius didn’t bother admiring the building. He was too busy thinking of how much he hated the knight. And the knight worked for the church hunting Lycanth. And his father was a Lycanth. His father could turn himself into a wolf-like monster. But his father only did so to save him from the shadow monsters that had attacked his village. Was that really so wrong that he had to be arrested for it?  
  
Rubia walked up to one of the lower priests at the church doors. She did a small curtsy in her flower shaped dress.  
  
“May we please enter and talk to the high priest?” she asked being as polite as possible.  
  
“I’m sorry, but the high priest is meeting with the king,” the priest said in an almost condescending tone toward the child. “Maybe I can help you?”  
  
“Who is in charge of Lycanth trials?” Caius said bluntly while puffing up his chest and squinting his eyes. He tried to make himself look bigger… it didn’t really work.  
  
The priest’s mouth hang open for a few seconds before coming back to his senses. “You don’t have to worry about Lycanths. They’re all but extinct.”  
  
“I know you arrested a Lycanth recently.”  
  
The priest stared at the child, and then turned and whispered to one of the other priests. The other priest hurried off into the church. “Now kids, why don’t you wait here for a bit and we’ll sort out what you think you saw, hm?”  
  
Caius and Rubia exchanged glances. There was a loud slam of a door opening on one of the church tower balconies. The knight, Lukius, leaned over the railing. He still had his gold mask on. Caius took a step back, clenching his teeth while Rubia balled her hands into fists. She looked like she was about to scream. Lukius sprinted back inside.  
  
Caius grabbed Rubia’s arm and turned her away. The priest reached out to the two kids but they were already running down the bridge. They reached the city buildings by the time Lukius had exited the church.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” Caius mumbled. He paced back and forth, running his hands through his brown and white hair. Rubia sat against the wall of the alley they were hiding in, breathing heavily. Knights and priests were everywhere now, looking for them. It was just a matter of time before they would be found. The only ways out of the city were by the bridge or by boat, both of which would already have guards everywhere.  
  
Footsteps sounded around the corner. Caius clenched his hands into fists, ready for a fight. Rubia stumbled to her feet and drew out her staff to maybe be ready to cast a few quick spells. A man rounded the corner and Caius threw a punch. Forest caught it.  
  
“Forest!” Rubia said happily and Caius let the breath he had been holding. Tilkis followed Forest… along with a priestess. Caius clenched his hands again.  
  
“No no it’s ok!” Tilkis said, putting his hands up and smiling. “She’s not here to turn you in!”  
  
“Oh? Did she fool you with a pretty face?” Caius spat. Tilkis lost his smile and looked very unamused.  
  
“My name is Arria. I am here to help you,” the priestess said. “I recently became a high enough rank to learn what they do to the Lycanths we capture. I’ve been trying to find a reasonable explanation, but… I found nothing. When the word spread about you two asking about the Lycanth, I couldn’t stand by anymore. I saw your friends being questioned since they arrived with you.”  
  
“What happens to the Lycanths that made you change your mind?” Rubia asked. She laid a hand on Caius’s shoulder, calming him down.  
  
“They aren’t given a trial,” Arria said bluntly. “They are killed… in masses.”  
  
“There’s a chance your father is still alive,” Forest said. “But we need to move now if we are to save him and any other Lycanths they have.”  
  
Caius nodded. It didn’t matter who this priestess was. It was a chance to find his father. They would get captured anyways if they stayed in the alley.  
  
“Ok, where to?” Tilkis asked.  
  
Arria pointed to a sewer grate on the ground.  


* * *

  
  
“This has to be the worst thing I’ve ever done,” Tilkis mumbled as he stepped through the layer of sludge on the bottom of the sewer.  
  
“I don’t know, I remember hearing a story about you involving a cabinet and a princess,” Forest joked.  
  
“Ah ha ha what are you talking about, that was a good day!”  
  
“Part of me wants to hear this story,” Caius whispered to Forest.  
  
“Oh I don’t think it’s for the ears of children,” Tilkis winked.  
  
“I’m not a child,” Caius huffed. Rubia giggled.  
  
“Shush,” Arria said, raising one hand and taking out her staff with the other. Steps could be heard further up the tunnel at the start of the church catacombs. Tilkis drew his sword, Forest raised his axe, Rubia held out her staff, and Caius clenched his fists.  
  
In the little bit of light they had they saw a person walking slowly towards them. As it got closer, they realized it wasn’t a person, but one of the shadow monsters. It had the vague shape of a human, but with no features and it was an overall bluish-black color. Shadow monsters are easy enough to kill, but the thing is there is always more than one. So while the group was able to easily destroy this one in a puff of smoke, they knew there would be more.  


* * *

  
  
Rubia sent a fireball soaring towards the wave of shadow monsters while Forest bashed through another set of them with his axe.   
  
“Come on!” Caius yelled, waving the two towards the open doorway into the church. Rubia unleashed another spell while Forest ran through the door, and then she quickly followed once the shadow monsters were occupied with her spell. Caius slammed the door and Tilkis moved a nearby cabinet in front of it (just in case). Rubia sat herself against the wall, panting.  
  
“That was some great casting,” Arria said. “You were learning to become a priestess, weren’t you?”  
  
Rubia nodded. “But not anymore. Not if they kill people for no reason.”  
  
Arria bowed her head in agreement and then looked around the nearby hallways, getting her bearings. “We’re close to the cells where they keep the Lycanths they capture.”  
  
Caius started walking down the hallway that Arria indicated but then looked back at Rubia who was still exhausted. He couldn’t leave her…  
  
“I’ll stay with Rubia until she’s caught her breath,” Tilkis said with a grin. “Forest, you and Caius go free the Lycanths. We’ll catch up.”


End file.
